crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing/Beta Elements
This is an article for beta elements in Crash Team Racing. Beta Elements Different Lap Counter A lot of early pictures of CTR display an old lap counter showing "_-_", instead of "_/_". Removed Power-Ups/Weapons There used to be two removed Weapons/Power-Ups: One had an icon of a spring that would let the player jump extremely high for one time. The second is unknown what it is or what it does, but it looks similar to a clutter of lasers swirling around. Removed Icons Most of the Weapons used to have different icons: Forcefield Bubble The Forcefield icons used to be a red cross. Bowling Bomb The Bowling Bomb used to have a white background, and a slightly different look on the bomb. Missile Missiles used to show a silver and red colored missile, on its side in a black background. Aku Aku Aku Aku's icon used to have an ugly drawing of him in a white background. Turbo Boost The Boost icon used to have a green background, the boost pointing upward with a white sign saying "Turbo". Removed Character Icons Some of the characters had different icons: Coco's beta icon was similar to her actual icon but was outlined and had a smaller mouth, while Crash still used his normal icon, but it was almost completely white on his face. COCO letters On one of the hills in Coco Park, there used to be huge purple letters saying, COCO. Green Roo's Tubes Roo's Tubes used to be a large spread off green in the glass areas of the track, where the track and sides are green. Also, the supports on the glass are different. Different Warp Vortex The Warp Vortex used to be surrounded by a checkered plate. Different Trophy The Gold Trophies in the final version, used to be silver, which is also pointed out in the previous content, where a silver trophy is seen inside the Warp Vortex, although the players collected items' bar at the top of the screen shows the trophy as gold. Oxide Station Oxide Station used to have various differences: One area had a ramp that would launch the player into one of four tubes leading into the wall. Two deleted segments of Oxide Station used to have unused zero-gravity jumps, with the turbo pads facing the wrong direction. The final fall at the end of the track used to be covered in turbo pads, especially the wall and ceiling. Red Minecart light The Minecarts in Dragon Mines used to have a red light instead of a white one. Cortex's Airship The blimps in Hot Air Skyway used to have Cortex's face on them, so this was probably changed to fit it as Pinstripe's track. Multi-Player The Multi-player mode used to have colored borders for unknown reasons. Also, the skull icons used to be "POINTS". Starting Lights The starting lights used to be simple red and green dots. Unique Starting Lines For every track, there used to be a unique starting line to fit the track. Beta Tiger Temple Tiger Temple used to have some blue (or ice-covered) scenery, also, there used to be a moon present in the sky. Category:Beta Elements Category:Crash Team Racing